Il y a ton amour
by HeavenlyNash
Summary: Vous aviez tort ! Vous vous trompiez ! Je suis incapable d’y arriver. Il est trop fort. Il me détruit. SONGFIC


**Disclaimer:** Personnages, lieux à J.K. Rowling

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Genre:** Songfic, "keeping me alive" de "the afters"

**Rating: **K+ . On ne peut plus soft. Simplement, relation entre hommes.

**Note:** Alors, voici ma deuxième fic, donc naturellement, c'est pas encore ça Sinon elle peut être considérée comme la suite de ma première fic "Il y a ton sourire" mais c'est pas indispensable d'avoir lu la première pour comprendre celle-ci. Bonne lecture( ou du moins pas trop mauvaise ;) ).

* * *

POV de Harry

Paroles de la chanson en gras

* * *

Lupin grimace de douleur puis s'effondre au sol.

Son dernier regard m'est adressé.

Un regard rassurant, empreint de regrets mal camouflés.

Le regret d'avoir manqué de concentration un dixième de seconde,

le regret de laisser derrière lui sa femme et son enfant, l

e regret de mourir tout simplement.

Je savais, je m'y étais préparé, je m'étais dis que c'était inévitable, mais la douleur de cet instant n'en est en rien atténuée.

Voilà le troisième proche qui m'est enlevé en quatre heures.

Je ne veux pas, je ne peux plus, je suis fatigué.

Je voudrais simplement m'allonger et partir doucement à mon tour.

Dormir pour l'éternité…

Vous aviez tort !

Vous vous trompiez !

Je suis incapable d'y arriver.

_Il_ est trop fort.

_Il_ me détruit.

J'évite un dernier sortilège puis je m'agenouille dans la terre.

Je ferme les yeux, je sens la douce brise qui me caresse la joue…et je te vois.

Ton visage fin, ta pâleur irréelle, tes mèches dorées, tes yeux acier…

Comment ai-je pu oublier ?!

Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ?

Toi qui habites mon cœur depuis si longtemps.

Je comprends seulement la chance que j'ai.

Toi tu ne crains rien, tu ne risques rien.

Un élan d'euphorie m'envahit.

Tu vivras, c'est mon souhait le plus cher.

Avant toi je n'étais rien, je n'étais pas moi, pas vraiment.

Tu es la personne pour qui je me bats aujourd'hui, celle qui me redonne la force de croire parce que tu as foi en moi, pas seulement parce que je suis capable de _Le_ vaincre, mais parce que tu veux me voir revenir,

parce que tu m'aimes...

Je garderai toujours le souvenir de cette nuit, juste avant mon départ, où tu m'as susurré ces mots en te serrant contre moi.

Cette nuit où mon cœur s'est déchiré.

_**It's like I never lived**_

_**Before my life with you**_

_**So much was missing here**_

_**I never even knew**_

_**I still picture the place we were**_

_**When I fell into your world**_

Tu as encore réussi.

Tu as encore réussi à me relever, à me redonner courage.

Si tu vas bien le monde est merveilleux et je peux à nouveau me battre.

C'est la seule chose qui importe.

_**My heart is in you**_

_**Where you go you carry me**_

_**I bleed**_

_**If you bleed**_

_**Your heart beats**_

_**Inside of me**_

_**You're keeping me alive**_

Les avadakedavras fusent et les corps tombent.

Je tue, et je tue encore, je tuerai jusqu'à être arrivé en face de _Lui._

Jusqu'à tuer une dernière fois.

J'avance tel un automate, sans émotions.

Seule la connexion ne nos cœur me guide.

C'est comme une lumière dans les ténèbres, et je l'a suis pour ne pas perdre le nord.

_**I don't know why feel this way**_

_**But something's right**_

_**You're like the morning air **_

_**Before the light arrives**_

_**No more lonely and**_

_**No more night**_

Le moment fatidique approche.

Ce moment que j'attends depuis des années, celui pour lequel j'ai fais tant de cauchemars.

Je vais_ Le_ voir, celui à cause de qui j'ai versé tant de larmes.

Je ne sais pas si c'est _Sa_ proximité qui me perturbe, mais ma démarche de robot flagelle et ma respiration se saccade.

Mon armure s'évapore et mon sang boue.

Je souffre.

Toute ma tristesse et ma colère me fouettent le ventre.

Je titube et me tient à un tronc d'arbre pour ne pas tomber.

Je ne vais pas tenir si je continu de ressentir cette animosité.

Je cherche dans mon corps mais tout n'est que rage.

Alors j'ouvre mon cœur et tu es là, tu es toujours là et tu me fais l'effet d'une douche froide.

Je respire et l'incendie s'éteint dans mon estomac.

_**My heart is in you**_

_**Where you go you carry me**_

_**I bleed**_

_**If you bleed**_

_**Your heart beats**_

_**Inside of me**_

_**You're keeping me alive**_

Autour de moi aussi l'atmosphère s'est refroidie.

Les cris de rage, de douleur et de victoire provisoire s'atténuent alors que je marche vers _Lui_.

Bientôt, je n'entends plus que ma respiration rauque et rapide, et mon cœur qui semble vouloir s'arracher de ma poitrine et s'en aller le plus loin possible.

Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire, je dois rester, avancer et essayer, peu importe ce qui arrivera, peu importe…

Je _Le_ vois.

_Il_ me regarde, _Il_ est immobile,_ Il_ sourit.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Mes jambes me guident vers Sa peau diaphane dans laquelle se reflète la lune.

Je m'approche, doucement, en pesant chacun de mes pas.

Je tremble, je sers ma baguette de toutes mes forces pour me ressaisir.

Je suis à présent à cinq mètres de _Lui_, je m'arrête.

Une lueur de démence traverse _Son_ regard et je m'effondre.

J'ai mal, j'ai si mal.

Mes tempes se resserrent, je ferme les yeux et je les vois.

Maman, papa, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny, Hagrid, et Lupin.

Leur visage est déformé par la souffrance et la peur.

Je ne veux pas…voir.

Je ne veux pas…

J'entends les cris de mes parents, les supplications de ma mère _Cette_ nuit, il y a maintenant dix-sept ans jour pour jour.

_Il_ me parle.

Je ne comprends pas.

Ils sont toujours dans ma tête et les cris s'amplifient, les visages se décomposent.

Qu'_Il _cesse !

Qu'il m'enlève cette image !

Je ne supporte plus.

Sortez de ma tête !

Plus rien.

Je tombe, me mets en position de chien de fusil, et je pleure.

Je ne peux contrôler mes larmes qui s'écoulent encore et encore.

_Il_ s'ésclaffe, d'un rire qui glace le sang.

_Il _s'amuse avec moi.

_Il_ s'amuse à me torturer avant de me tuer.

Peu importe, qu'_Il_ fasse ce qu'_Il_ veut, je n'ai plus la force, qu'_Il_ me tue afin que je retrouve ceux que j'ai perdus.

J'abandonne.

Les doloris s'enchaînent et mon esprit de trouble.

Je supporte en pensant que bientôt, quand _Il_ se lassera, ce sera fini.

J'essaie de penser une dernière fois avant de partir, de penser à une chose qui me manquera, et une légère brise m'effleure la peau.

Toi.

Toi tu es là, je te sens à mes côtés.

Oui toi tu ne m'abandonnes pas.

Je veux te voir, je veux te serrer contre moi.

Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur les mienne et finir ma vie avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas m'en aller s'en avoir fais toutes ces choses.

J'ouvre les yeux.

_Il_ est toujours là.

J'ai les muscles meurtris, et les plaies s'accumulent.

Son regard me fait comprendre qu'_Il _va bientôt en finir.

J'ai peur.

Je t'aime.

J'ai peur mais ton image est en moi et elle me donne la force de tendre le bras,

et d'empoigner ma baguette.

_**I'll hold you near**_

_**Together, we'll never die**_

_**Your love is keeping me alive**_

Ton amour me garde en vie.

**_The end_**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que l'épreuve n'a pas été trop pénible. Quoi qu'il en soit, une petite review sa fait toujours plaisir

Bizous.


End file.
